


Silent Night

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Jared gets cursed and can't talk.





	

The bar was hot and crowded; bodies crushed close together as people ordered their drinks and forced their way through to empty tables that were dwindling in number as the night progressed. The noise and the heat didn’t bother Jared in the slightest. Very little did at this point in the evening. They only had a couple of days of shooting left before the holidays, and he had his friends around him and a few drinks inside him. Life was good.

“I love Christmas,” he announced with a happy grin as he took another healthy sip of whiskey. Jensen was buying, and he always got the good stuff.

Jensen snorted. “The amount you’ve been drinking you’d say you love anything right now. Even Misha.”

“I happen to be very loveable,” Misha replied.

Jared shook his head and pulled Jensen close. “I’ll never love anyone as much as I love you, Jenny.”

He laughed when Jensen started squirming in his arms and pressed a sloppy kiss to his temple, which just made him squirm even more.

“Right,” Jensen growled when he finally broke free. “That’s it. I’m cutting you off.”

Jared’s face fell. “Come on, man. Don’t be a jerk. ‘s only early.”

“And we have to be up at the asscrack of dawn tomorrow. Come on, I’ll make us some coffee when we get home. I’ll even use my expensive Colombian blend and not the cheap shit that you buy. You’ll thank me when you don’t have a mother of a hangover in the morning.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that. The two of them did a pretty good job at looking out for each other, but Jared had to admit he loved it when Jensen took on the big brother role. “You’re so good to me, Jen.”

“Yeah, well don’t tell anyone. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

“Yeah, don’t post it on Twitter,” Jared demanded, clumsily reaching across the table for Misha’s phone. He pouted when he was easily evaded. It really wasn’t fair that Misha had ninja skills.

“Come on,” Jensen said and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s get you home before you destroy something.”

“Y’knnow, ’m not a total idiot.”

He allowed Jensen to steer him around the table and through the crowd towards the door. Not because he needed any help, but because Jensen liked to take care of him and this would make Jensen happy.

“You need a hand getting him home?” Misha asked, when they finally made it outside. Fuck, it was cold.

“Nah, we’re good,” Jensen replied and _hey!_ Jared was standing right here. “It’s only down the road. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Misha!” Jared said loudly, just to remind them both he was there. Misha simply waved before Jensen steered Jared around to walk them home.

“Remember last year... when we went carol singing to raise money for that kids’ hospital?”

He had no idea why he’d suddenly thought of it, but it had been a good night. Pretty much every place they had stopped had given them cookies and eggnog and by the time they’d got to the end, they’d been struggling to make it through all of Silent Night without giggling.

“How could I forget?” Jensen replied. “I thought some of the people we visited were going to pay just to shut you up.”

Jared jabbed Jensen in the ribs with his elbow. “Hey, just because I don’t have your angelic voice doesn’t mean I can’t sing.”

Jensen snorted. “I’m pretty sure what you call singing is actually considered a crime in some countries. And torture in others.”

“I can sing just fine.”

Jensen snorted in laughter and patted Jared on the arm. “Sure, buddy.”

Maybe it was the booze, or the light snow falling around them, or the fact that Jensen had a steadying hand on his back while they walked; but Jared suddenly felt the urge to launch into song and prove his singing skills.

_“You better watch out_  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town” 

Jensen groaned. “Oh, god, my ears.”

Jared simply pulled a face and carried on.

_“He's making a list_  
And checking it twice  
Gonna find out who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town” 

“Okay dude, seriously. Enough.”

Jensen attempted to clamp a hand over his mouth, but luckily, Jared had a height advantage.

_“He sees you when you're sleeping_  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!” 

He stopped singing when they found their path blocked by a young woman glaring at Jared like he’d just kicked her puppy.

“Sorry about the noise,” Jensen said, with the smile that Jared knew he saved for times when he needed to be particularly charming. “He’s had a few too many and I’m just taking him home.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Jared added, making sure he looked as contrite as he possibly could. Not that he was particularly sorry for singing Christmas songs at _Christmas_ , but he didn’t want Jensen to get in trouble.

The woman ignored Jensen completely and poked Jared in the chest. _Ow!_.

“You have the worst singing voice I have ever heard.”

“Hey,” Jensen warned. “Back off, okay. He didn’t mean any harm. I know it’s late and I’m sorry if he woke you up. But he wasn’t trying to hurt anyone.”

“He was _hurting_ my ears,” the woman snapped. “You need to keep a tighter control on your boyfriend.”

Jared was still slightly lost in the haze of booze, but he knew this woman was mad at Jensen for something that wasn’t even his fault.

“Look, ma’am-“

She poked him again. “You, be quiet. I don’t want to hear another sound out of you.”

“Yeah, and a Merry Christmas to you too, lady,” Jensen snarled, wrapping an arm around Jared’s waist and steering him around her so that they could finish walking home.

If he’d been less embarrassed at having caused such offence by his singing, Jared might have been happy about Jensen leaping to his rescue like a knight in shining armor.

“Can you believe that woman?” Jensen growled as they made it home and through the front door.

Jared shrugged and let Sadie out while Jensen busied himself in the kitchen making coffee Honestly? Jared was _tired_ ; he just wanted to go to sleep. But he accepted the warm mug that was pressed into his hands and flashed Jensen an apologetic smile.  
  
“Hey, this was not your fault,” Jensen said. “Some people just have no Christmas spirit.”

He gave Jared’s arm a squeeze and said goodnight before disappearing into his room.

Jared headed upstairs and drank Jensen’s coffee in bed (the good Colombian stuff, just as he’d promised).

When he finally fell asleep, he had bad dreams where the woman from the street cut out his tongue and laughed at him.

* * *

He woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. There was a glass of water and two Advil on the bedside table. And even though he felt half dead, Jared couldn’t help but smile as he palmed the pills and knocked them back with water. He really did have the best friend in the world.

He stumbled into the bathroom and had a long, hot shower before getting dressed and padding downstairs...

Jensen was already awake - which was shocking enough, but he was also cooking breakfast - which made Jared wonder if the world was about to end and no one had informed him.

“Is the bed on fire?”

That was what Jared had intended to say anyway. No words came out of his mouth, and Jensen didn’t so much as glance up.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Jensen?”

Still nothing.

He was starting to panic now. He wasn’t deaf, he knew that much. He could hear Jensen humming to himself and the sound of whatever Jensen was cooking sizzling on the stove.

“Jensen, I think I’ve lost my voice!”

When still no sounds came out, he ran over and tapped Jensen on the shoulder, gesturing wildly at his throat when Jensen turned around.

“Whoa, Jared. What the hell? Are you okay?”

Jared shook his head and started gesturing again. When it became apparent Jensen _still_ didn’t understand what he was trying to say, Jared felt the urge to grab him and shake him until he did. Instead, he grabbed a piece of paper from the table and wrote on it with a trembling hand.

_I’ve lost my voice!_

The frown on Jensen’s face melted from one of confusion to one of concern.

“What? You can’t speak at all?”

Jared shook his head.

“Are you sick?”

_I don’t think so. I feel fine._

Jensen laid a hand on Jared’s forehead, his frown deepening. “You don’t have a fever but I’m calling the doctor, okay?”

Jared nodded, trying really hard not to freak out. If he couldn’t talk, he couldn’t say his lines. And then the whole shooting schedule would be screwed.

“It’ll be okay,” Jensen said, giving Jared’s arm a reassuring squeeze as he dialled the phone with his other hand.

Jared just had to pray that he was right.

* * *

“There’s no sign of swelling or infection. I can only assume this has been caused by either exhaustion or stress. Rest for a few days. And if your voice hasn’t returned by then, we’ll consider referring you to a specialist.”

Jensen thanked the doctor and showed him out before throwing up his hands in disbelief.

“Stress? You’re the least stressed person I know.”

Jared shrugged helplessly. Jensen was right. He didn’t feel particularly stressed, or exhausted for that matter. No more than usual anyway. But there was no other explanation so he’d just have to make it through the next couple of days at work and then take it easy for a while.

_You’re going to have to explain this to Sera._

“Awesome,” Jensen muttered, as they headed out to the car. Jared handed him a slip of paper from the notebook he’d taken to carrying around with him.

_And you’re going to have to talk to people for me._

This time, Jensen flashed him a grin. Jared knew that look. It was the same look from when Jensen had calmly told him and Misha that he wasn’t going to get involved in the prank war, and then promptly glued the contents of both their trailers to the ceiling.

“Awesome!”

Jared had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

They worked around the issue of Jared’s voice by working a curse into the plot of the episode so that Sam was rendered mute. They’d go back and do the speaking scenes after the holidays. Once that had been sorted out it was business as usual.

By the time it got to lunch, Jared was frustrated and exhausted and really looking forward to just sitting down and enjoying some of the awesome food laid out by craft services. So as soon as the director called ‘cut’, Jared grabbed Jensen and dragged him to the catering trailer, a list of items that he’d jotted down between takes clutched in his hand.

Jensen smiled when Jared waved the list in his face. “I got this man. I’ve known you long enough to handle ordering food for you.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t _know_ him. He probably knew Jared as well as Jared’s own family did. But his food cravings changed all the time so he waved the piece of paper at Jensen again.

Jensen shook his head. “Dude, seriously, I got this.”

He turned his attention back to Rachel who was waiting to take his order. “I’ll have the beef and some fries. He’ll have a green salad.”

Jared’s face fell.

“No dessert for either of us,” Jensen continued. “Trying to stay in shape, you know.”

Jared was going to kill Jensen. Slowly and painfully. When he wasn’t too weak from hunger anyway.

He started wildly shaking his head and rubbing his stomach to indicate how hungry he was, but Jensen just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “I know, buddy. You don’t want any of that fattening food.”

Jared elbowed him in the ribs. He appreciated a good prank as much as anyone else, but he was tired and hungry and just wanted his food, damnit.

Jensen laughed and raised his hands in surrender. “Your face, man. It was hilarious.”

Then he turned back to the trailer, cancelled the salad order and reeled off a list of items.

Jared frowned.

Every single thing that Jensen ordered for him had been on the piece of paper that was now crumpled in his fist. And Jensen hadn’t even read it, let alone memorise it.

“Are you just going to stare at it, or are we going to eat?”

Jared blinked. A tray laden with food was in front of him, and Jensen was looking at him with the kind of concerned look that had Jared smiling just to reassure him everything was okay.

He nodded and moved over to the table, only half focusing on the food and the rest of him still wondering how Jensen knew exactly what it was he wanted.

* * *

This scene wasn’t working. They’d shot it several times now and it still wasn’t right. Everyone was getting frustrated; especially Jared who couldn’t vocalize what he was thinking.

He glanced at Jensen who was sat on the other side of the room while the director talked to the cameramen. They’d all watched the footage that had been shot already and had tried different ways of shooting and acting the scene, but it still wasn’t working.

Jared started fidgeting in his seat. This was usually the point where they would sit down and have a five minute talk about the scene, but obviously he couldn’t do that right now. So Jared was reduced to just sitting and waiting, jotting down ideas in his notebook.

“Hey, Phil,” Jensen called after a couple of minutes. “How about instead of freaking out, Sam gets really pissed and takes it out on Dean since he’s the only one there. You know, kind of like a climax to everything that’s been going on with the past few weeks.”

Jared froze and glanced down at his notebook

_Because he won’t let himself be a victim again, Sam gets pissed and punches Dean._

He eyes shot over to Jensen, who simply gave him a nod.

_Jensen, can you read my mind?_

No response.

Jared shrugged, flashing Jensen a grateful smile and figuring this couldn’t be anything more than a coincidence.

* * *

As they stood in the parking lot later that day Jared decided he was going to murder Misha. There was no doubt about it at this point. He was replaceable, right? It wasn’t like anyone would notice.

Misha was being deliberately difficult. He had to be. No one was this stupid.

All Jared wanted to know was when Misha was flying home for the holidays, but he’d managed to leave his notebook on set and was now trying to communicate what he thought was a pretty simple question with his hands.

“You know, it kind of looks like you’re acting out pornography,” Misha said. “I’m pretty sure I saw that position in a video once.”

Yeah, murder was _definitely_ the only option at this point. It was either that, or Jared was going to rupture something in frustration.

_I really need Jensen._

Misha grinned. “Ah, so it is something related to pornography? If you need Jensen I can just call him. And give you some alone time.”

Jared frowned. _You can hear me?_

“You’re mouthing the words, and I happen to be good at reading lips.”

Jared threw his hands up in the air. _Why the hell didn’t you say that in the first place?_

“Because it was more fun watching you try to act out whatever it was you were just doing.”

Jensen, thank God, chose that moment to arrive.

“Hey.”

“You just missed Jared’s rather entertaining mime act,” Misha said with a grin.

Jared sighed and started making gestures with his hands again.

“He wants to know what you’re doing for the holidays,” Jensen replied almost immediately.

See! It was obvious! If Jensen could see it, he didn’t know why Misha couldn’t. And now Misha was just staring at them. Freak.

“What?” Jensen asked.

“Nothing,” Misha shrugged. “Just wondering when you two started doing the whole psychic bond thing. Is it like a twin thing? Can you sense when the other one is in pain?”

Jensen snorted. “You try spending every waking moment around someone and see if you don’t know every little thing about them. Like, right now, Jared is thinking ‘Go home, Misha. Enjoy the holidays.’”

Jared nodded. In fact, Misha needed to go far, far away.

“Well, just be sure to invite me to the wedding when you finally realise that you’re hopelessly in love with each other.”

Misha waved, got into his car and pulled out of the lot.

_Huh._

It was one of those moments where on the surface Misha’s comment sounded insane; but the longer Jared stood there and thought about it, the more it made sense. No one could deny that he and Jensen had a special bond. Plenty of people had commented on it over the years. Was it so crazy to think that it could be love? Especially given what had happened over the course of the day.

“Dude’s been spending too much time on the internet,” Jensen muttered. “You ready to go home?”

Jared stared at Jensen, wondering if merely looking at him would convey the flurry of thoughts and feelings that Misha’s words had set swirling in his mind. Now would be the perfect time for Jensen to prove that he really did have mind-reading skills.

“Jared?”

Damn.

The thing was, he’d been ignoring this for years: how comfortable they were around each other; how Jensen didn’t mind having his personal space violated when it was Jared that was doing it; how living together had come so naturally to them it was like they’d been doing it forever. Like they were meant to be.

“Are you okay?” Jensen asked, leaning in close and pressing a hand to Jared’s head to check for a fever.

Jared closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s lips. Just, you know, to see how it felt.

Jensen let out a startled murmur, frozen for a second with his lips pressed against Jared’s. Jared’s heart pounded in his chest. What if this had been a huge mistake? What if Jensen pushed him away and they lost everything they had?

He was about to pull away and start apologizing when Jensen relaxed and kissed him back.

Suddenly, it was like part of him that Jared hadn’t even known was missing had slotted into place. Jensen felt warm and perfect and _right_ in his arms with their mouths together as their tongues explored.

“Wow,” Jared breathed when they finally parted for air. “That was. . .”

“Awesome.” Jensen finished.

Jared grinned. “You still know what I’m thinking, clearly.”

He paused, Jared’s brain only just catching up with what had just happened.

“Jensen. . .”

“Dude, you can talk again! Say something else!”

“Merry Christmas.”  
  
Jensen laughed and pulled him in close, kissing him again.

“Merry Christmas, Jay. Let’s go home.”

The night that followed was not silent. At all.

The End.


End file.
